No title yet
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Hey, guys! This is my first M rated story. Why? Cause it's gonna have A LOT of bad words...so, if you're a little kid, you probably shouldn't read this, alright?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have a brand new Alvinette/Simanor here! Um, this is kinda mostly gonna be Alvinette, but there's still Simanor, got it?**

**Note: The munks are 20 and the ettes are 19.**

**Other note: I don't own the munks or ettes.**

Previous day—January 15, 2016:

"Alvin, you son of a b*tch! Why the hell are you going out with my nerdy little sister?" Brittany yelled.

"Britt! Don't f*ckin' say that about my girlfriend! She's your sister!" Alvin yelled back.

"She's a slut!" Brittany looked over to Jeanette.

"You're a whore!" Jeanette yelled.

"I'm gonna f*ckin' kill you, you god damn, mother f*cking, son of a b*tch!"

"Say that to my f*cking face, b*tch!"

"Britt! Jean! Shut the f*ck up!" Eleanor yelled at both her sisters. They stopped and looked at her. "Listen to me, both of you. You're the reason why Theo did what he did.You're the reason why Miss Miller died. You're the reason why I do this to myself."

"Do what, Ellie?" Jeanette walked over to her sister.

Eleanor lifted up her sleeves. Everyone was shocked at what they saw:

Four long cuts along Eleanor's arms, and some of them were covered with fresh blood.

"Ellie! Why didn't you tell us?" Jeanette slowly pulled Eleanor's sleeves down.

"Cause. Ever since I saw…then 'it' happened…then…" Eleanor burst into tears.

"Ellie. Tell us. We're your friends." Samanthaput her arms around her friend.

"I…I…I can't."

"Ellie, tell us now." Brittany said.

"O-okay. Well…"

_Flashback—May 7, 2011: (Eleanor's POV) _

_I was sitting in the garden, planting more flowers, when…I heard a bumping noise. So, being as curious as I am, I went upstairs to check it out. Bad idea._

_I saw Alvin…and Jeanette…nude…and…'doing it.'_

_Jeanette and Alvin both gasped._

"_Ellie! It's not what it looks like!" Jeanette frantically got off Alvin._

"_Well, then…could you explain to me these 3 things? 1: Why are you 2 naked? 2: Why were you on Alvin? And 3: What was that noise?" I asked them._

"_Noise? I didn't hear any noise." Alvin said._

"_Alvin, you know exactly what noise I'm talking about."_

_Jeanette sighed. By now she had her robe on. "Ellie, please…don't tell Britt."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause…she'll be devastated to find out that I'm dating Alvin."_

"_You mean she doesn't know?"_

"_No. No one knows. We kept it a secret. You have to promise to keep it a secret, El."_

"_I…uh…I…I…I promise." I gave in._

"_Thanks, El." My sister gave me a hug, and I went back to the garden._

"But that still doesn't explain why you cut yourself, why Miss Miller died, and why Theo did that to himself." Carriesaid.

"I know. Theo did what he did cause…cause of this…"

**-sighs- Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm uploading! It's pretty fast, right? I know. Well, I don't know what else to say, so read and review, please.**

**Note: I don't own AATCATC, just my OCs.**

"_Theo did what he did cause…cause of this…"_

_May 11, 2011: 3:17 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_It had been just 4 days since 'the incident' happened, and I kept my promise so far. _

_I was over at Theodore's house, working on a project that we were assigned in Biology. We were having a little 'awkward silence' moment, until Theodore said something._

"_El, you've been acting strange. Is there something wrong?"_

_I shook my head no, but unfortunately, Theodore knows when I'm lying._

"_Ellie, I've been your friend since fifth grade. I know you're lying to me. Is there something wrong?"_

_I said nothing. I didn't move._

"_Eleanor, I'm going to ask one more time. Is there something wrong?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I told him. I told him about Alvin and Jeanette and how they made me keep it a secret._

"_They…they're dating?" Theodore's voice cracked. _

"_Yes."_

"_Oh…well…that's cool…I guess." I could tell that he was about to cry._

"_Theo? Are you alright?" I gently put my hand on his knee and smiled up at him. We both were teary eyed._

"_I…I'm fine." He wiped off his tears._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_But, Theo…do you want to tell me why you're crying?"_

"_N-no."_

_I took my hand off his knee and thought. Then it hit me. _

"_Theo? Are you…are you in love with Jeanette?"_

_He looked down and didn't answer. That was it. That's why he was crying._

"_Theo, it's okay." I tried to give him a hug, but he pushed me off. _

"_No, it's not, okay? I've always loved Jeanette ever since she…"_

_I waited patiently for him to finish._

"_Ever since she…" He slowly looked up. "It doesn't matter anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't matter."_

"_Yes, you do."_

"_My love doesn't matter."_

"_But, Theodore…I love you." He looked over to me._

"_And I don't love you." He got up and walked over to the door._

_As he was turning the knob, I said, "Theo, where are you going?"_

"_To end my life once and for all." _

_I ran over to him. "No! You can't!"_

"_I have to."_

"_What about your brothers?"_

"_They're as*holes. I don't need them."_

"_What about me?"_

"_I don't need you."_

"_But, everyone loves you."_

"_F*ck them all." And he left._

**Is it pretty good so far? It's not Alvinette yet, but it will be, okay? I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is still the flashback. It's separated into about 3 chapters. I didn't want to make an extremely long chapter, so I divided them up.**

**Note: I do not own AATCATC, just my OCs.**

_May 11, 2011: 5:45 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_I had been at home, hoping and praying that Theodore wouldn't do that to himself. I was wrong._

_My cell phone rang and I answered it. It was Simon._

"_Hello?"_

"_Eleanor, I need you to get down to the hospital immediately."_

"_What? Why? Did Theodore-"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh…" I started crying as I looked at the picture of Theodore and I on Valentine's Day when we were in sixth grade._

"_El, it's alright."_

"_Alright? Alright? It's not f*ckin' alright, Simon! Theodore's dead! Gone forever!"_

"_Ellie, stop. No, it IS alright. The doctor's trying to revive him. That's why I called."_

"_Simon, just shut up! He's gonna die! We all know that!"_

"_Eleanor, stop thinking negatively. He's gonna be-"_

"_I can't stop thinking negatively, you as*hole!"_

"_Ellie, just try to calm down, alright? I'll be there in a few to pick you up, okay?"_

"_I can't calm down knowing that my one true love is going to die!"_

"_El, I'm on my way, okay?"_

"_But, Simon…he said he didn't love me."_

"_It's okay, El. I'm at the stoplight."_

"_He said I didn't matter."_

"_I'm almost to your street."_

"_He said he didn't need me."_

"_I'm in the driveway, okay? I'll be on the doorstep in a second."_

"_Okay, see you then."_

_He came through the door, and I ran into his cold, wet arms. I didn't care if he was covered in rain. I just needed a hug._

"_It's gonna be okay. He's gonna be just fine." Simon rubbed my back as I cried into his shirt. _

"_Ellie, it's okay. Sshh. It's alright." He gently rested his head on mine and started stroking my hair._

"_S-s-s-simon? I…I wanna go see him now." I quietly said._

"_Okay. Let's go."_

_He helped me get in his car and we went to the hospital._

**As I said before, this is still the flashback. The next chapter is the flashback too. I'll upload soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's pretty long...so anywayz...enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own AATCATC**

_May 11, 2011: 6:02 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_I tried to stay calm during the car ride, but thoughts about Theodore kept on hitting my mind._

"_Eleanor, he's gonna be fine. We all are."_

_I nodded my head a little and thought about it._

"_Simon?"_

"_Yes?" He turned to look at me._

"_Did…Theodore ever love me?"_

"_Yes, Eleanor. That's why he made you a Valentine in sixth grade."_

"_But…does he love Jeanette more than me?"_

"_I…I don't know, Ellie. You'll have to ask him that when we get to the hospital."_

"_O-okay…Simon?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I…can I ask you something?"_

"_You can ask me anything, El."_

"_Why did you stroke my hair earlier…and why did you rest your head on mine?"_

"_I was trying to comfort you, Ellie. Theodore was…is…your best friend."_

"_Okay…can I ask you something else?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Do you…do you…do you love me?"_

_He was silent for a few moments. Then he spoke quietly._

"_I…I do."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I…I…I love you too, Simon."_

_He turned and smiled at me and I smiled back._

_May 11, 2011: 6:10 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_We finally arrived at the hospital. Simon stopped the car at the doors, handed the key to the doorman, and held my hand into the hospital. _

_We both walked up to the secretary, and she asked, "Can I help you?"_

"_Yes, we're looking for Theodore Seville. Do you know what floor he's on?" Simon asked._

"_He's on the second floor in room 120."_

"_Thank you." I said._

_We both ran to the elevator and pushed the number 2 button. It took us up to the second floor and we rushed out of the elevator._

_I found room 120, and told Simon. He ran over to me. I overheard a conversation going on in his room. I don't know who they were exactly, and this is what I could hear:_

"_Is he gonna be okay, doctor?"_

"_I don't know, but he'll have to stay in the hospital for a while."_

"_How long do you think he'll have to live?"_

"_Probably about a week."_

"_A week?"_

"_Maybe. But I really can't tell. For all we know he could be in a coma right now."_

"_A coma?"_

"_Yes, a coma."_

"_How long does it take to get out of a coma?"_

"_It could be days, weeks, months, or even possibly years."_

"_Y-years?"_

"_Yes, we've had a few patients that were in a coma for about a year or 2."_

"_Will Theodore ever be in a coma?"_

"_He could be in one now."_

"_O-okay. Thank you, doctor."_

"_No problem, Mr. Seville."_

_The doctor walked out of his room and smiled at us. His smile was a comforting one, I could tell._

_Simon slowly walked inside the room. I followed him._

_The room was a medium sized room and had a few balloons in it. I saw Theodore laying down in a hospital bed with Dave sitting beside him in a chair._

"_Hello Simon…Ellie." He looked up at us._

"_Hi, Dave." Simon said, sounding like he was about to cry. I gently squeezed his hand and he smiled down at me._

"_Is he alright, Dave?" I asked._

"_Honey…I hope so…but the doctor says he might not…live."_

"_We heard." Simon said._

"_Oh, Simon…I just don't know what to do…" Dave hugged Simon and I stood by Theodore. I just stared at him…waiting for his eyes to open._

"_Please, Theo…you can make it…" I quietly whispered to him._

_Just at the right time, his eyes flickered open, and he looked up at me. Simon and Dave stopped hugging so they could listen to what Theodore had to say._

"_Eleanor…I…I don't have much time." He whispered._

"_I know. We all do." I whispered back._

"_I…I'm sorry."_

"_Theo…why? Why did you do it?"_

"_Cause…Jeanette…I love her…"_

"_I know you do…but…why did you attempt suicide?"_

"_If Jeanette…doesn't love me…then…I…don't…love…anyone." He took his last breaths, and the monitor made the noise._

_I hugged Simon tightly, and we all stood over Theodore._

"Oh, El. I'm so sorry." Carrie gave her a hug.

"It's okay…really. I'm much better now…thanks to Simon." She smiled at Simon and he smiled back.

"How did Miss Miller die?" Samantha asked.

"Sam!" Carrie and Lauren both said.

"What?"

"It's okay, guys. I can tell her. Here's what happened…"

**Another cliffhanger! Ooh...haha...this story's gonna be pretty long...so, be prepared.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm updating! (girlish squeal) Haha...so, anywayz...let's continue with the story, shall we? **

**Btw, I just saw a hilarious movie today! It's called 'Due Date' and oh my gosh, it's so funny! You should watch it sometime!**

**Note: I don't own AATCATC, just my OCs.**

_May 17, 2011: 4:13 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_Well, I survived the first 6 days since Theodore's death. I was doing alright, but I still missed him. _

_I was at my house with Miss Miller. Brittany was on a date with her boyfriend, Jacob, and I didn't even want to think about what they were doing. Alvin and Jeanette, however…I think they went to the movies or something._

_So, I was busy reading the latest 'Teen Vogue', wishing that I could have an attractive body like the girls in my magazine. Miss Miller was sowing something. I didn't know what it was, cause I was too lost in my magazine._

"_Ellie…do you know why Theo did that?" Miss Miller quietly asked._

_I looked up. "Um…well…I…"_

"_Eleanor, if you know why, you can tell me, honey. I'm your mother." She gently put down her work._

"_Miss Miller…I know why…but please don't tell Jeanette or Brittany."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I promised Jeanette I wouldn't tell Britt."_

"_Okay, honey. I promise." She smiled at me._

_I looked down, and bit my lip. Then…I spoke._

"_I…I saw Jeanette and Alvin…" I gulped and then continued. "…having sex."_

_Miss Miller spit out her tea that was in her mouth and coughed._

_I ran over to her and she eventually stopped coughing._

"_They had sex?" _

"_Y-yes."_

"_But…why did Theodore attempt suicide?"_

"_He said he loved Jeanette."_

"_Oh, honey. I bet you were so sad."_

"_He said he didn't love me."_

"_It's okay, sweetheart."_

"_He said…h-he said…" I started crying into Miss Miller's chest. She hugged me tightly and stroked my back._

"_Sweetie," I looked up at her, "it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry. I understand how you feel. Exactly how you feel."_

"_W-what do you mean, M-miss Miller?"_

"_When I was younger, about your age, I loved this boy. Well, we dated for a while, and he said that it was over. I was so confused. I then noticed that he had been cheating on me. He said that he loved me…I never should've believed him._

"_I later found out that he had been going steady with Alex Finklematter. Oh, she was a beauty…but, I was prettier than her. So, there I was in my school's hallway…watching the 2 of them cuddle and kiss…_

"_My point is that your true love will come someday. You just have to be patient. So what if it wasn't Theodore? There are tons of boys in the world who would love to date you. And many relationships don't last, but someday you'll be in love with your prince charming. Then you'll get married, hopefully stay together, and who knows? You might even have children of your own!"_

"_Thank you, Miss Miller. I love you…and I think I already found my prince charming." I smiled._

"_Oh, really? Who?"_

"_Simon." I blushed._

"_Well, just don't rush into things if you guys get together. I don't want you to end up like your sister Jeanette. I sure hope they were using protection."_

"_Miss Miller?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart?"_

"_I feel pretty good about myself right now, so there's something I have to do."_

"_Well, you go and do that, honey. You achieve anything your mind wants you to do. Just don't plan on becoming a rebel. I don't need 2 Brittanys or Jeanettes running around here."_

"_Don't worry, Miss Miller. I won't." I waved goodbye to her and left home._

**Ahh! What did Eleanor do? You'll have to wait and see to find out...I'll update maybe tomorrow...I don't know...I have A LOT of schoolwork to make up for my absences.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha, don't worry guys. Eleanor isn't gonna do… 'it'. No, I promise. **

**Note: I don't own AATCATC.**

_May 17, 2011: 4:33 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_I was on the front porch of the Seville residence. This had been my first time coming here since Theodore's death. I knocked on the door and Alvin answered._

"_Hi, El." He said. I could tell he had been crying, cause his eyes were all red._

"_Hi, Alvin. Still getting over him?"_

"_Yeah. It's just…Simon told me what he said."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_That he loved Jean."_

"_Oh." I looked down at my feet.  
_

"_El, I know you're upset about it, just like me."_

"_Why are you upset about it? It's not like Jean loved him back."_

_Alvin was silent. Oh, crap, I thought._

"_She loved him…didn't she?" I asked._

"_Jean said it was just a crush."_

"_Alvin, I…I'm sorry."_

"_Why? What did you do, El?"_

"_I…I…I told Miss Miller."_

_He stood at the door with a blank face._

"_I'm really sorry, Alvin."_

"_Why did you tell?"_

"_Cause…I…she…she asked why Theo committed suicide."_

"_Yeah but that's not the reason why he did it."  
_

"_Yes it was, Alvin."_

"_No, it wasn't. He loved Jean and he loved you and he couldn't decide who to love."_

"_That's a lie! You as*hole!" I pushed him out of the way and ran upstairs to Simon's room._

_I jumped on his bed and pulled my knees closer to me, and started crying. Simon hugged me and I cried into his chest._

"_Eleanor, what happened?" He asked me, stroking my back._

"_A-alvin…h-he said Th-theo killed himself c-cause he loves m-me and Jeanette and that…he couldn't…d-decide." _

"_That's not true. I don't mean to hurt your feelings like that, Ellie. But, he said he only loved Jean, not you. I don't see why, though. Cause you're beautiful, talented, cute, and adorable. I don't see how he couldn't love you." He wiped a tear off my face with his thumb._

"_But…why not me? What does Jeanette have that I don't have?" I looked up at him._

"_Well…glasses." He chuckled._

"_Haha, yeah. I guess." I giggled._

"_Um…Eleanor?"_

"_Yes…Simon?"_

"_Would you like…do you want to…I…" He sighed and sat down on his bed. "It's useless."_

"_Simon? What's troubling you?" I gently sat next to him._

"_Eleanor…I…I wish I could tell you…wait. I can tell you. Wait right here." He stood up, looked around in his drawer and found a blue notebook. _

_Simon sat back down next to me and handed the notebook to me._

"_I-is this…?"_

"_Yes. It's for you."_

_I opened the notebook and saw 5 loose pictures of me. I looked at them one by one. There was one from sixth grade, one from the zoo, one from the movies, one from a concert, and one from Theodore's funeral._

"_Simon…what-"_

"_Ssh…just open the front page."_

_I did what he said, and saw a song. I read it to myself:_

_Gonna pack your bag, something small._

_Take what you need and we'll disappear._

_Bet at a trace we'll be gone, gone._

_The moon and the stars will follow the car._

_And then when we get to the ocean,_

_we're gonna take a boat to the end of the world._

_All the way to the end of the world._

_Oh and when the kids are old enough, _

_we're gonna teach them to fly._

_You and me together, _

_we can do anything, baby._

_You and me together,_

_yes yes._

_You and me together,_

_we can do anything, baby._

_You and me together,_

_yes yes._

_You and I were left tied to the ground._

_Not falling but rising like rolling around._

_Eyes closed above the rooftops._

_Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars._

_Our arms wide as the sky,_

_we're gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world._

_To the end of the world._

_Oh and when the kids are old enough,_

_we're gonna teach them to fly._

_You and me together,_

_we can do anything, baby._

_You and me together,_

_yes yes. _

_You and me together,_

_we can do anything, baby._

_You and me together,_

_yes yes. _

_We can always look back at what we did._

_Always remember when it was you and me, baby._

_Right now it's you and me forever, girl._

_You know,_

_we can do better than anything that we did,_

_you know that you and me we can do anything._

_You and me together,_

_we can do anything, baby._

_You and me together,_

_yeah yeah. _

_The two of us together,_

_we can do anything, baby._

_You and me together,_

_yeah yeah. _

_The two of us together,_

_yeah yeah._

_The two of us together,_

_we can do anything baby._

_Something small._

_Till we reach the end of the world._

"_Oh, Simon. It's beautiful." I started to cry._

"_You really think so?" He looked at me._

"_Yes. It's amazing."_

"_Like you." I blushed._

"_Like…me?"_

"_That's why I wrote it. You gave me the inspiration."_

"_I…did?"_

"_Yes."_

_He took my hands in his._

"_Eleanor…I need you. I need you in my life. I can't imagine a future without you in it. You're my everything. I…I love you."_

"_Oh, Simon." We both leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss._

"_I love you too." I said when we broke apart._

_We were leaning in again, but Alvin cleared his throat. We looked up at him in the doorway._

"_Am I interrupting anything?" He asked._

"_Yes, so if you would be so kind as to leave us the hell alone then-"_

"_Shut up, Eleanor." He interrupted me._

"_That's no way to talk to my girlfriend, Alvin." Simon said. I nodded in agreement._

"_Girlfriend? How the hell is she your girlfriend? She's gotta be blind!"_

"_If I were blind, I wouldn't see what happened 10 days ago, as*hole."_

"_You son of a-"_

"_Alvie! No, don't call my sister a b*tch." Jeanette held onto Alvin's arm._

"_But, she totally snitched on us! She is a b*tch!"_

"_El…is that true? Did you tell?" Jeanette asked me._

"_Y-yes. Miss Miller knows. But that's it."_

"_Ellie…why?"_

"_She…she was asking why Theo died and I told her that I told Theo you guys were having sex and then she spit out her tea and then…I just…I'm sorry!" I said real quickly._

"_Eleanor…ssh, it's okay. I forgive you." I cried into my sister's shirt._

_I sniffed. "I…I better go home. Bye, Simon. I love you." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Bye, El. See you tomorrow. Love you." And I left._

"Ellie, I still don't see how Miss Miller died." Samantha said.

"Well, duh! She hasn't got to that part of the story yet, you idiot." Carrie said to her sister.

"Girls, shut up, okay? Just let her finish." Lauren said.

"Thanks, Lauren." Eleanor smiled at her friend.

'**You and me' by Dave Matthews Band was mentioned in this chapter. Why? Cause I love DMB, duh! Haha…I wonder how Miss Miller died…hmmm…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gammit! Haha, sorry about that random outburst. I just watched 'Fred the movie'. Not for the first time. That was like...my 5th time watching it, haha. So...anywayz...I'm updating! (girlish squeal) I hope all of you guys...and galls...out there are enjoying this story! **

**Warning: The content in this story may surprise you, it may shock you, and it even may horrify you. Readers beware! (evil laugh)**

**Note: I don't own AATCATC, just my OCs, got it?**

**Oh, and btw...this chapter talks about...the 's' word a lot...like...you know...'the birds and the bees'...so...yeah. I just thought I'd let you know...However, I am NOT, underline NOT, gonna make a sexual scene. No way. Uh uh. Don't even think about it.**

_May 17, 2011: 6:12 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_I lie awake in bed, just staring up at the ceiling…thinking. Thinking about Theodore…about Simon…about…Alvin and Jeanette having sex…about me and Simon…having…wait. I sat up. _

_We're too young for that. True I'm 14 and he's 15, but…wait. We're 14 and 15. Why did I just say that? We can't have sex! But…Jeanette and Brittany already did…why can't I? Does Simon ever think about sex? I wonder…so…I decided to give him a call._

"_Hello?" He answered._

"_Hi…Simon." I said, twirling a piece of my hair._

"_Oh, hi Ellie. How's it going?"_

"_Well…I've been better."_

"_Are ya having a bad day today?"_

"_No…it's just…Simon?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever…wondered what…sex feels like?"_

"_S-sex?"_

"_Oh…um, I see I've made an 'awkward moment' so I'll just-"_

"_No, Eleanor. Don't…don't hang up."_

"_Okay."_

"_Do you want me to answer your question?"_

"_I'd like it, yes."_

"_O-okay…well, honestly, El…I have thought about sex."_

"_You…have?"_

"_Yes. I've wondered what it feels like. With…you."_

"_With me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You mean…you'd want to have sex…with me?"_

"_Not right now…maybe when we're older, yeah."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well…to tell you the truth…when we're older…I'd like to have sex with you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_You'd want to have sex with me? A nerd? A geek? A-"_

"_Haha, Simon. I don't care what you look like on the outside. Cause all that matters is on the inside."_

"_Oh, Eleanor…I wish we were 18."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause…I've been craving it lately."_

"_Me too." _

_All of the sudden, I smelled smoke, so I told Simon, "Honey, I have to go!" and slammed the phone down._

_I ran down the stairs and couldn't see a thing. There was smoke everywhere. I looked around for Miss Miller, and soon found her in the kitchen. I grabbed her limp body and ran outside._

_I gently set Miss Miller's body down, and pulled out my cell phone. Then I dialed 911._

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_My house is on fire at 26 Meadow Lane!"_

"_Okay, we'll be right there."_

_I hung up and looked down at Miss Miller. Then I thought._

_Miss Miller never cooks. Why did she chose today to burn down the house?_

_The fire truck pulled up eventually, and the fire men eased the fire down. _

"_Is she alright?" One walked up to me._

"_I don't think so. I had to carry her out of the house."_

"_Okay, I'll let Stacy here try CPR and then we'll take her to the hospital, alright?"_

"_Okay."_

_A lady, I assumed it was 'Stacy', walked up to Miss Miller and gave her CPR. I watched closely, just in case I'd ever have to do it. And Stacy was okay with it, too._

_Well, after 10 minutes of CPR, Stacy gave up. So, they put Miss Miller on a stretcher and sent her into the ambulance._

_I watched the fire trucks and ambulance drive away, hoping that Simon would soon come to take me to the hospital. I pulled out my phone, and called him._

"_Hello?"_

"_Simon? Can you take me to the hospital?"_

"_The hospital? What for?"_

"_It's Miss Miller. There was a fire, and they couldn't revive her."_

"_Oh no. This is like Theo's death all over again."_

"_I know."_

_He sighed. "I'll be there in a few." And we hung up._

_I sat there in the grass, waiting. _

"But, Eleanor…what happened to Miss Miller?" Samantha asked.

"Sam, stop it, okay? She'll get to it. Just be patient." Lauren said.

"Thanks again, Lauren." Eleanor said.

"No problem, Ellie."

**It IS like Theo's death all over again! Oh no. Will Miss Miller make it? Or will she stay alive and die later on? I dunno. You'll have to wait and see...and be patient. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys...and galls! Um, I'm updating, as you can see! So...let's continue, shall we?**

**Note: I don't own AATCATC, just my OCs, got it?**

_May 17, 2011: 6:20 pm (Eleanor's POV)_

_Simon pulled up by the driveway and I got in. He was looking at my house as I buckled my seatbelt._

"_Wow. How'd that happen?"_

"_Apparently she was trying to cook."_

"_Cook? Cook what?"_

"_Heavens knows what she could've been trying to bake."_

_Simon chuckled. "Why today?"_

"_I don't know, Si. I wish it wasn't today that she chose to burn the house down. I mean…why not next week or something?"_

_He laughed again. "I wonder what she wanted to make."_

"_Who knows? She could've been trying to boil water."_

_Again, he laughed. "It's the same with Dave. Man, he sucks at cooking! He used to be good at it, but that was like…10 years ago."_

"_I remember when he baked lasagna once. That was amazing."_

"_Oh, me too. But, nothing can ever beat Theo's cooking."_

"_You're right. Nothing." I sighed. "I miss him, Si."_

"_I do too. He was the best brother I've ever had. Not that Alvin isn't a good brother. He's just…well, he's Alvin."_

"_You know? Alvin should be a word in the dictionary."_

"_You're right. Then we could tell our friends 'you're being Alvin-y today'" We both laughed._

"'_Alvin-y' Simon? Why not 'you're the Alvin-est'?"_

"'_the Alvin-est'? That's horrible!"_

"_Well do you have a better one then?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I do. 'I swear, he's becoming Alvin-ier every day.'"_

"_You call that better than mine?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."_

"_You see Simon? That's why I wanna have sex with you. I love your corny sense of humor."_

"_Wow. I don't think anyone has ever loved my humor before. Not even Jeanette. Does…Jeanette like me?"_

"_Um…well…I…I don't know, Simon. She…she's dating Alvin."_

"_Well, I know that, but…do you think…that…she ever liked me?"_

"_Maybe…she could've…but, I'm not Jeanette…so, I wouldn't know these things."_

"_Oh. Okay."_

_We arrived at the hospital at 6:30 pm, and it was like déjà vu to me._

_We ran up to the secretary, she asked, "Can I help you?", we asked her where Miss Miller was, and ran to the elevator._

_So, after we got out of the elevator, ran to room 220, and knocked on the door. an old lady told us to come in._

"_Miss Miller?" I whispered._

"_Ssh…she's asleep." The lady quietly said._

"_Is she alright?" Simon asked._

"_I wouldn't know. I'm not a doctor or a nurse."_

"_Then what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I just like visiting the new patients."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_I'm Julie Stewart, but you may call me Julie for short."_

"_Well, Julie, I'm Eleanor, and this is my boyfriend, Simon."_

"_Why hello young man. Oh, I remember when I had myself a fellow like you. Tall, handsome, oh, he was wonderful."_

"_What happened to him?" Simon asked._

"_It was his time to go, I guess."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry."_

"_Naw, it's okay. I still visit him sometimes in the graveyard with my grandchildren. They never really got to know him though."_

"_They never got to know their own grandfather?" I asked._

"_Unfortunately, no. They were too young to remember him."_

"_That's terrible."_

"_Oh, no sweetie, it's fine, really."_

"_Julie?" I asked._

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_Do you…do you think it's Miss Miller's time to go?" She looked down at Miss Miller._

"_It could be, sweetheart. But then again, I'm not a doctor."_

"_Oh…Julie?"_

"_Mmhhmm?"_

"_Would it be okay if we visited you?"_

"_Visited me?"_

"_Yeah, I mean…you seem so sweet and well…if Miss Miller doesn't make it then…I'll be so lonely."_

"_Honey, I would love it if you visited me. But, I'm afraid my time is coming to an end here soon."_

"_But…that doesn't mean we still can't come to see you."_

"_Eleanor, darling…" She sighed and took my hand in hers. "What I mean is…I don't have very much time. And…I'm afraid your mother doesn't either."_

"_How do you know?" Simon asked._

"_I don't. I found that out from the doctor. He knows more about her than I do. But, I overheard his conversation with the nurse…and, well…it wasn't pretty."_

"_Julie…I wish…I wish Miss Miller wouldn't die."_

"_I know, sweetie. But that's the circle of life. You're born, you live, and then you die. And it keeps on repeating itself."_

"_Oh, Julie…I wish we could all live forever." I gave her a hug._

"_So do I, sweetheart…So do I…"_

**I wish there were more people like Julie in the world. Oh, and I only own her...and my OCs.**


End file.
